


movie night

by qar



Series: [qar]noor's collection of soft fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, IRL Fic, Just dont, Nightmares, no romance!! do not, not beta read i have no attention span, sleepy bois inc - Freeform, we do enjoy comfort :), well not really but the fd is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26636905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qar/pseuds/qar
Summary: The Sleepy Bois INC (SBI) have a movie night. Tommy has a nightmare.Disclaimer:If any of the creators mention they are uncomfortable with these types of fics I will take this down.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: [qar]noor's collection of soft fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961299
Comments: 50
Kudos: 2402





	movie night

Tommy, despite his loud, abrasive nature, would be the first to admit (if sleep deprived) that he was a bit of a coward. He was a jumpy guy, easy to spook; and hated the entirety of the horror genre with a passion. His tolerance for jumpscares was essentially non-existent, but he'd occasionally brave through a horror game or two on a stream as a subgoal. Even if he drowned out the fear with incessant, continuous screaming, the nightmares he got after the two FNAF streams made him promise himself to stop doing anything related to horror for at least a year.

So here he was. Curled up, surrounded by blankets, on the floor of Wilbur Soot's _(Wilbur Soot's!)_ cozy apartment in Brighton. His dad had been coming to the area for a meeting, and upon hearing that both Phil and Techno would be visiting Will at the same time, Tommy had convinced him to drop him off there for the day. They'd planned to head over to a relative's house for the night and begin their journey back the next evening, but those plans were foiled by the abrupt change in the weather.  
  
The chilly air and light flurry had turned into a massive snowstorm, layers of snow building up until Phil had looked out of the window and decreed that "-this weather is absolutely awful, Tommy, there's no way your dad can make it here safely-" which led to Wilbur calling his dad (he wasn't a _child!_ ) and informing him of the situation. As Tommy had expected he'd been too caught up in work to notice the weather outside _(there were warnings everywhere?? how????)_ and asked Wilbur if "-Tommy can stay at your house for the night? I'm pretty far away at the moment and I really didn't prepare the car for this weather, so if it isn't a hassle-" and Wilbur had replied with "- oh no it's fine, the other two are staying over as well-" and Tommy was _really_ beginning to feel like a child now.

Thankfully that conversation was over and Tommy had reinstated himself as a full time adult who didn't pay taxes, so that was a relief. After several rounds of monopoly, (Techno won one and all the others ended in complete confusion) the others had decided that it was about time for a movie. Tommy agreed. The vibes were immaculate for a movie- snow was swirling outside and banging against the windows, the apartment was warm and comfortable, Phil had decided to make hot chocolate, Wilbur had found several packs of popcorn buried in a cupboard while looking for Tommy's long lost yoyo, and Techno had stopped shifting anxiously and was sprawled sleepily on a couch. There was a comfortable silence which was interrupted by Techno's low drawl. "What're we watching?"

Wilbur looks up from where he's been squatting in front of the microwave for the past few minutes, absentmindedly watching the popcorn pop. He's wearing a soft yellow sweater over several other layers and looking at him reminds Tommy of how cold he actually is. He thrives in the summer, but the cold of winter tends to seep into his bones and leave him constantly feeling chilly. He burrows deeper into the pile of blankets he's in, watching Wilbur, who replies, "Why don't you browse?"  
  


Phil, who's pouring the hot chocolate into mugs at the stove, pauses. "Please no romcoms, they're all Kristen has been watching nowadays."

"Simp." says Techno. "No one likes romcoms anyways." he presses the remote and pauses. "Can we watch horror?"

"Sure," says Will. "If no one minds."

See, this is Tommy would usually interject with a "fuck that shit i'm out," but firstly, he isn't sleep deprived enough to admit how scared he got watching horror movies, and secondly, if he was being entirely honest (very rare) he looked up to all three of these guys. He knew they probably wouldn't judge him for being terrified of them, but he didn't want to seem _more_ like a child in front of them. 

He made up his mind and bit his tongue instead of arguing against it, and watched Phil delicately balance the four steaming mugs to the coffee table. Then watched him pick up two mugs, hand one to Techno, who was still fiddling with the remote, and head towards him.

With a groan, Tommy pulls himself into something somewhat resembling a sitting position and stretches. His bones crackle like pop rocks. "Fuck," he says. "My _bones_."

Phil places the mug into his stretched hand and watches Tommy struggle to put it down without spilling any. "Your posture is shit." he says. "I didn't add cinnamon."

Tommy stares up at him. "Thanks?" he says. "I mean, fuck you my posture is _fine_ ("it really isn't," says Wilbur) but thanks for the. Chocolate." 

Phil smiles, ruffles his hair (Tommy swats at his hand) and then retreats back to his spot on the sofa, stepping over Tommy's various blanketed limbs like they were bodies in a warzone. Wilbur had also arrived at the sofa holding four bags of popcorn. Upon the inquisitive stare Phil gives him he shrugs. "I had way too much. Also I don't wanna fight Tommy or Techno for popcorn."

"Catch these fucking hands." says Techno. "Give me the cheese one."

"Heathen," says Phil. "That stuff tastes like pain." 

"It says cheese," replies Techno. "I'm inclined to believe them or I'll have to overthrow the government."

Wilbur throws him a pack. It's plain butter and salt. "Those are in no way correlated," he says.

"He'll end up overthrowing the government over anything," says Tommy, taking a sip of his hot chocolate and immediately burning his tongue.

~~~

They end up watching a movie called "Midsommar." It's definitely not very PG, but Tommy insists on it because it doesn't seem very scary compared to the others. Phil pulls up a parent's guide and Tommy is flattered and offended at once, but to be fair if he was a 30 year old watching an R rated film with a child he'd also be pretty cautious. It ends up being _very_ PG and Wilbur leans forward and slaps his hand over Tommy's eyes when he realises what's happening. Phil does the same with Techno ("-Tommy's the child here!") and grabs the remote to skip.

The movie is honestly less terrifying than he'd thought it'd be- he'd describe it as what he thinks an acid trip would be like- but it's _so_ gory. Tommy doesn't deal well with gore. Even games like Surgeon Simulator were enough to make him nauseous. The image of someone's skull, close up, being caved in with a hammer was enough to make him gag and retreat into his cocoon of blankets, entirely grossed out and shaking slightly out of fear and the cold. Phil seems to notice and leans over to gently nudge him.

"You good?" he asks. Tommy nods before realising Phil can't see him.

"Yeah," he replies. "Just cold.": He hesitates. "The movie's also gross."

Phil laughs, the sounds instantly warming Tommy's heart (like it did for everyone's.) "You insisted. Wanna stop watching?"

Tommy considers it. "It's fine. I'll just - stay in here." He grabs his phone and shakes it. "Talk to Tubbo."

Phil nods, ruffles his hair again. "Tell him I said hi." He pats the area in between him and Wilbur, who's watching them curiously. "Wanna come up here?"

Tommy's too tired and comfy to move too much, so he curls up and shakes his head. "S'fine. Thanks for asking."

"What the _fuck_ \- is he wearing- _his face_??" Techno says, sounding morbidly interested and drawing the other's attention back to the film. Tommy opens his phone and starts typing, eyelids getting heavier.

~~~

Techno ends up falling asleep on the couch after the first movie ends. Phil, ever the adult, had fallen asleep a bit before him, and Tommy had been curled up, asleep, under a heap of blankets for more than half of the movie. Wilbur had been nodding off staring at his phone, long legs propped against the arm of Techno's couch.

Techno wakes up at around 4 am, feeling too thirsty to just stare at the ceiling lethargically until he falls back asleep like he normally would. He gets up lightly and makes his way to the kitchen in the dark, watching his step for limbs, stray bowls of grease and remnants of popcorn. He then spends ten minutes staring blankly at Wilbur's drawers and cupboards before remembering which one had the glasses, getting one and draining a cup of water. He's on his second glass before he hears someone moving in the other rooms. He freezes nervously, putting down his glass and making his way to the hallway to make it less awkward if someone walks into the kitchen. He hates being caught off guard by social interaction.

The lights are off. No one has moved. Phil is still snoring softly, Wilbur is conked out, head lolling onto the cushions, and there is still a heap of blankets on the floor.

Then the heap moves. Techno watches, quiet and still, as the blankets get thrown off of Tommy and he stares straight ahead blankly. Techno, suitably concerned, starts making his way over when he hears a soft, hiccuping sob. That's when he realises he can see reflections of tears smudged over Tommy's face. 

Techno immediately freezes again. Tommy hasn't seen him, judging by the way he's still blankly staring at the wall. Techno really isn't any good at comforting people, and he's never seen Tommy even marginally as upset as he seems now, so he backs up into the kitchen and pulls out his phone to spam Phil, who's phone is on vibrate, until he wakes up.

_Techno: phil_

_Techno: phil_

_Techno: phil_

_Techno: phil_

_Techno: phil_

_Techno: crying child_

_Techno: help_

_Techno: help_

_Techno: help crying child what d i od_

Phil is a light sleeper. He wakes up to the feeling of his phone vibrating incessantly against his side and reaches for it quietly, trying not to wake anybody, to put it on mute. As the bright screen flashes against his eyes he notices that it's 4 am and the person messaging him is Techno, who should be on the couch next to his. Then he sees the last message and sits up silently, looking around. He can see Techno's figure watching him from the kitchen door. When it sees him looking it motions behind him, where on the ground Tommy is sitting up, facing the wall opposite both of them. His shoulders are shaking but he's completely silent; or at least he is until he lets out one quiet, gasping sob and Phil's heart immediately breaks.

Unsure how to approach, he pushes himself off the sofa and onto the floor, cross-legged, and murmurs, "Tommy?"

The boy jumps, turning quickly and looking at Phil, his watery eyes not meeting Phil's own. Tommy's mouth opens; shuts; then he meets Phil's eyes and returns to face the wall, keening over into the blankets with his sobbing renewed. 

Phil's heart hurts. He's seen Tommy properly upset a few rare times, but he's always come up with some witty, vaguely upset banter or, well, not started sobbing. He's never seen Tommy cry, but he knows Wilbur has on call a few times. Being a teenager and getting the hate Tommy got couldn't be good for anyone's mental health. Phil didn't think this was about hate, though.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Phil asks softly. Tommy's breath hitches, like he's going to speak; then stops. Phil takes it as a yes. "Was it about the movie?"

Techno quietly pads over to the sofa at the same time as Wilbur stirs, blinking blearily. "What happened?"

Tommy finally sits up, shaking lessening into a small tremble. He takes a breath. "I." Stops. Starts again. "I'm not a _child_."

"Everyone gets nightmares, Tommy." says Phil. "Even about movies." He gives into his urge to wrap an arm around the boy, who leans in. The trembling is a lot more noticeable.

"I hate it, I hate it I hate it-" says Tommy, squeezing his eyes shut, fingers wrapping around his dirty blonde hair and tugging. "It's stuck in my head."

Techno finally approaches and kneels down in front of him, pulling his hands away from his hair and wrapping his own around them. "Hey," he says. "What was it?"

Tommy hiccups wetly. "It was- all of your heads, getting-" he lets out a small sob, and makes a _thing getting crushed_ gesture with his hands, which are still in Techno's. Wilbur, who's now also on the floor, makes a noise. "It was so graphic and it's stuck in my head and it was my fault."

"Do you- do you wanna see us?" asks Wilbur, sounding uncharacteristically small.

Tommy shakes his head. "I can't."

They sit in silence for a minute, Tommy's eyes still shut, leaning into Phil; Techno holding Tommy's hands and Wilbur watching uncertainly. Tommy finally sighs. "I'm sorry about getting your blankets snotty." 

Wilbur laughs slightly. "I can always wash them," he says. "You've rubbed your face raw, Toms," he notes, running his fingers over Tommy's face gently. The sides of his nose are starting to bleed slightly. Tommy leans into his touch. "I'll bring some cream for that."

As Wilbur stands up, Techno raises their intertwined hands up and presses Tommy's against his own face. "I'm fine. It wasn't real. I'm sorry for making you watch that."

"Me too," adds Phil, squeezing his shoulder tightly.

Tommy finally opens his eyes slightly, blue eyes cloudy. "I chose it." He looks at Techno's face, where his hands are pressed to his cheeks. His skull isn't caved in. His eyes are completely intact, and his face is warm and filled with concern. He can feel Phil against his back, and his heartbeat against his shoulder, and he can hear Wilbur dropping things as he searches for the medicine. "I hate that movie."

Phil laughs, and Tommy's fear lessens. "I can tell. We can watch a romcom next time." 

Techno snorts, and him and Tommy both murmur, "Simp."

Wilbur returns with a tube and pushes Techno over to sit next to Tommy, squatting down in front of him like he was the popcorn they ate earlier. "This should help," he says, starting to dab away the small patches of blood. They'll go away pretty quickly.

"Sorry for being a bother," says Tommy, observing Wilbur's sweater. "And sorry for waking you up, Wil." It's a soft shade of yellow.

"You're never a bother, Tommy," says Wilbur. "I think I speak for all of us when I say you're like a little brother and I love you, I'm proud of you and you could never bother me."

Tommy flushes, leans back into Phil and Techno, and watches Wilbur get comfy sprawled over their legs (Tommy puts his own over Wilbur's torso) and Phil puts on some movie about a man stuck in an airport and the others drift off and Tommy wonders when he got such good older brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> asdfghjkjhgfds this was kinda a vent fic don't go too hard on me  
> someone please inform me if they ever say they're uncomfortable with these fics i am constantly oblivious  
> please point out errors i am trash at this my tenses are shit  
> leaving kudos and comments would be nice :)


End file.
